


Severus Nose Best

by Finnian_Siog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Micropenis, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Size Humiliation, Size Kink, Small Penis, Snot, Torture, Uncircumcised Penis, Underage - Freeform, cum in nose, forced coughing, forced sneezing, nose fucking, nose hook, nose licking, nose sucking, nose torture, teen harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnian_Siog/pseuds/Finnian_Siog
Summary: Severus really likes Harry's nose.I'm not a troll I swear! Read the warning please.





	Severus Nose Best

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story is weird. WEIRD. And gross. If you are not one of the .000000000000001% of us who enjoy nose torture, then I assume this story won't tickle your fancy. This story contains (SPOILERS) nose licking and sucking, snot, cum in the nasal passage, nose hooks, forced sneezing, forced coughing, nose fucking imagery, ear fucking imagery, noses and penises being quite friendly with each other...and I guess rape too...kinda.
> 
> BTW 'Severus Nose Best' is a working title. If anyone has anything better please let me know. I like puns, but this one's a bit painful.

Harry walked into the abandoned classroom the scared little first year had told him. With a quick glance through the room, Harry saw no sign of the Headmaster. “Professor Dumbledore?” he called, but nothing. Harry had already been a little suspicious when the first year had come up to him with a message from the headmaster saying they were to meet at eleven pm in this specific classroom, but he went along with it anyway. But why would the man wish to meet him so late at night, why here and not his office? It really made no sense and Harry turned around to leave before he could get caught out of bed. Suddenly a stunning spell hit him in the back and Harry toppled forward. He was caught by long fingers clutching at his robes.

“Silencio” the voice cast on the room and Harry recognized that voice easily. Why was Snape here? The man cast a few more privacy and locking spells on the room until addressing Harry, who was still in his hands and unable to move.

Severus Snape cast a rope tying spell around the boy’s prone form. The boy’s hands were forced behind his back and tied at the elbows and wrists. Another rope snaked between the boy’s legs and tied the boy’s ankles together. Severus placed the boy on the floor of the old classroom and removed the stunning spell. Harry tried wiggling around immediately.

“Hey! What the hell are you doing? What’s going on?” Harry yelled at the greasy git.

Severus ignored the boy and brought the teacher’s chair over to him. Severus then cast a spell to remove the boy’s clothes.

“W-what the fuck!”

“Language Mr. Potter” Severus said as he picked up the bound teenager and placed him over his lap.

“Why are you doing this?” Harry yelled. This was completely inappropriate and Harry was in shock.

“I’m seeing to your punishment” the man told him. “You shouldn’t be calling your professors names”

“What? What names did I call you?” Harry thought he knew what his professor was talking about.

“You already don’t remember? Come now, I don’t believe you’re being honest Potter. It was right after I graded your potion unacceptable and told you that you would amount to nothing. It was just this morning, surely you aren’t so much of a dunce that you could forget your little outburst” when they boy didn’t talk, Severus started again. “Here, maybe I’ll help you remember with some punishment”. Severus raised his right hand and slapped it hard across Harry’s exposed bum.

“AAAaaahh! Stop! You can’t do this!”

“Oh, how can you stop me?” he said spanking the teen again.

“AAaah! I-I’ll tell! I’ll tell the Headmaster!”

Another slap.

“Aaaahh haaaa! Ow!”

“Telling the Headmaster doesn’t stop the now. It only prevents future incidents. How is the famous Harry Potter, bloody Boy-Who-Lived going to worm his way out of this one? You aren’t going to convince me to stop no matter what you say” And the man slapped him three more times. Severus loved the sounds it made when his palm made contact with the boy’s smooth skin. Like fireworks, like the crack of a whip. But more than that, he loved the sounds that came out of the boy’s mouth. Delicious.

“Ow! Owww! God stop! It hurts, stop!”

And another slap.

“AAaaahhhhhh!”

And another.

“Aah ow, please!”

It lasted a few minutes. Severus stopped when he reached fifty. The boy’s once pale ass was now red and purple. The boy’s throat must be sore from screaming. The man could tell the boy had been crying for some time now. Severus got up and placed the boy in a sitting position on the chair. “Do you remember what you called me? What you told the class?”

Harry just nodded.

“Well?”  
“I-I called you,” The boy tried to wipe his tears on his shoulder. “I said you were a slimy greasy git with a big disgusting nose. I-I said it’s a wonder they let you teach at this school, with how much effort it must take to clean the trail of grease and snot you leave behind”. Harry looked down at his knees.

“And do you think that was appropriate to say?”

“No sir”

“look at me”

Harry looked up at the potion’s master.

“Do you know what having a large nose really means?”

“umm, I don’t know”

“Then I’ll show you” the man said. Severus undid the buttons on his trousers and pulled his underwear out of the way. He took his slowly growing cock from its confines and showed the boy, who was quite obviously in shock of his size. “This is what it means to have a big nose” he said as he stroked himself to hardness.

Harry stared at the large member. He had never seen a penis so long. Its girth was impressive too. Harry didn’t make a habit of staring at guy’s penises, but he had noticed that his was on the small side when he saw his teammates in the locker rooms. He knew that what his professor was doing was beyond inappropriate. I mean the man was masturbating in the presence of a student for god’s sake…but Harry had to ask.

“U-umm, professor?”

“Yes Potter?” the man was still palming himself.

“Is my, umm, is my nose small?”

Severus looked down, obviously at Harry’s uncircumcised dick and sneered. “You have one of the smallest noses I’ve ever seen” The man said, showing Harry his yellow, crooked teeth. Severus stopped stroking his cock and got something from his robes and showed the boy. “Here, maybe this will help” he showed the boy the nose hook, then proceeded to put it on him. Harry predictably struggled, but Severus managed to get it in place. “There now, that looks better. A cute little pig nose to match your pathetic little prick”.

Snape lifted up a mirror he transfigured and Harry looked at his reflection with shame. It didn’t help that the man was continually pulling on the string attached to the hook, lifting Harry’s nose up and down.

Severus took out a ring gag and placed it in the boy’s mouth and buckled it behind his head. He then attached the string of the nose hook to the back of the gag. Severus brought out two more hooks attached to strings and placed them in the child’s nose so they stretched the nostrils from the sides too. He attached those strings to the back of the gag as well. Harry looked like a disgusting little piggy.

“There, now your nose fully matches your dicklet” Severus then fisted his left hand in Harry’s hair and drove his cock in the boy’s forcibly spread mouth. Severus thrusted far down the child’s throat causing the boy to gag on his cock. The convulsions were fantastic. He throat fucked the boy until he was close to coming, then pulled out. There was a string of saliva between the boy’s tongue and Severus’s cock. “How does a real man’s cock taste, boy? I bet you’re hungry for more”

Harry tried to shake his head, but the man’s fingers were still entwined in his hair. Snape then took his thumb and index fingers and brought Harry’s tongue out. The man then placed his face close to Harry’s. Really close to Harry’s. Harry wasn’t expecting it when Snape moved his tongue to lick the tip of the man’s nose!

It was disgusting. Snape was forcing Harry to lick up and down and all around snape’s nose and nostrils. Harry felt like he really might vomit.

“That’s it, you little troublemaker, how do you like the taste of a real man’s cock? Do you like the taste of my nose better, you micro-penis little shit?”

Harry couldn’t talk with the gag on but he tried to give the man dirty looks.

Snape eventually let go of his tongue. Harry put it back inside his mouth at once. The man then took out his tongue and began licking Harry’s nose. He licked all around the spread nostrils, even dipping his tongue inside a bit. He licked everywhere, even the bridge. Then Snape put his whole mouth on his nose, sucking and licking as if it were a penis. When he was done, Harry’s nose was red and covered in the other man’s saliva. It dripped into Harry’s open mouth.

Severus pushed the boy off the chair and fixed him into a kneeling position on the floor. He then grabbed the back of the boy’s head and brought his cock really close to the boy’s mouth again, but instead of putting his penis in the teen’s mouth, he swiftly thrusted up against his nose.

He kept on thrusting while Harry was in shock. Was his greasy professor getting off to his nose? He’d never thought of a nose as being a sexual part of the body before. And it didn’t exactly feel bad to have someone thrusting at your nose, just weird. Harry was definitely disgusted at who was doing it, but the sensation…he was kind of getting hard. Maybe it had something to do with the taboo of it all, he couldn’t say, but the more his professor thrusted against his nose, the harder he got until he had to come.

Severus loved the sensation of the boy’s sensitive cartilage as he thrusted against it over and over. He wished the boy’s nostrils were even wider. He wished he could thrust inside the boy’s naval cavity. Just imagine the sensation of that! It was almost enough to make him cum right then, but the man held off. Instead he brought the tip of his cock to the boy’s right nostril and moved his cock in a circular way, moving the nostril itself, spreading pre-cum all over and teasing it. The boy looked at him alarmed, guessing that the man was going to try to fuck his nostril. He liked seeing the panic on the boy’s face. He wasn’t actually going to try putting his cock inside the boys nose, it was really too small a channel. Nostrils didn’t stretch like ass-pussies did. He just continued to tease the boy for a while longer, moving onto the next nostril. When he had gotten copious amounts of pre-cum all over the boy’s nose, he took a step back to admire his work. The boy’s nose was red and wet, spread open wide for all to see. He then noticed the boy’s small penis. It was leaking. Severus grabbed it with one had and pumped it a few times, “It appears you like this nose play quite a bit Mr. Potter. Why don’t you tell me what I should do to your nose next?” He said as he took the gag off the boy and tied the string of the nose hooks to each other so they remained tight on the boy’s spread nose.

“I-I…umm, you can…”

“Yes, Mr. Potter?”

“You can keep thrusting at my nose, sir”

“You like that?” asked Snape.

Harry looked at the floor, “…yes”.

“Well before I give you what you want, why don’t you help me live out one of my little nose torture fantasies?”

“Nose torture?” the boy looked slightly afraid.

“I’m just going to play with your nose a bit more, it won’t hurt” the man said.

“O-okay” Harry looked skeptical.

Severus picked up the teen and put him back on the chair. He then tied a rope around Harry’s chest, securing it to the back of the chair. The man then got two tissues and twisted each one around and around tightly so they each made a sort of tight string. He then took one and slowly inserted it into Harry’s left nostril as far as it would go until Harry started coughing. He removed the string, let Harry have his coughing fit, and started again. Snape inserted the string over and over always resulting in Harry coughing and sneezing and trying to get his nose away from the invading tissue. He told the boy it wouldn’t hurt, and he didn’t lie, but this was definitely a type of torture. The boy kept begging him not to do it again, and Snape had to grip the hair at the back of the teen’s head to stop him from trying to shake his head so Snape couldn’t insert the tissue/string.

“Hold still!” Severus said as he fisted the boy’s hair. Harry’s eyes were wet with tears as he was forced to cough and sneeze for the umpteenth time. Snape had been switching nostrils every few insertions, and was now trying to get a string to stay in the boy’s nose, to just hang there. Once he got one hanging in one nostril, he tried to get the other to hang in the next nostril, but Harry would always cough and sneeze and dislodge it. When he was finally successful he let go of the boy’s head and looked at his work. There were tears rolling down the boy’s cheeks and snot dribbling out his nose and landing on his chest. The boy looked tired and unhappy.

Snape went up to him and yanked the tissues out suddenly. Harry had one more sneezing fit. The man then untied the boy completely and told him to kneel on the floor again.

“I didn’t like that” Harry said after a bit.

“I didn’t think you would” replied Snape. “That’s why they call it torture”.

Harry glared up at the man.

“You cried beautifully. Better than I expected” He said stroking his cock. He could see that the boy’s penis hadn’t deflated in spite of the torture. “It seems a part of you did enjoy it after all”.

Harry blushed. “Are we going to…you know…again?”

“Fuck your nose?”

Harry nodded, “like before”.

“Yes” Severus said walking closer to the boy and stroking himself.

“Could I have a tissue first?”

“A tissue?” Snape raised an eyebrow. “I thought you didn’t like that” he smiled, knowing full well what the teen meant.

“Not like that! A normal tissue. Snots all over my face”

“No, I think that look suits you” he said as he brought his cock to the boy’s face and started smearing the snot around.

“gross” Harry said, but he knew he was still hard.

Severus began thrusting his cock at Harry’s nostrils in earnest. First one, then the other, then back again. The boy made small moans as he did. He even moved his nose to meet the man’s cock. Severus stilled the boys head with two hands on either side of his head and thrust so roughly and fast. He knew he was going to come any moment. He took his hands from the boy’s head and used his fingers to spread the boy’s nostrils even further. He tried to get as mush of his cock in the boy’s right nostril as he could, which wasn’t much. The opening just covered the man’s slit. And then it happened. Long strings of cum spurted forth. He had successfully come in the boy’s nasal passage. He pulled back and dribbled cum into the left nostril as well. Leaning the boy’s head back so it would travel through his nose. With his fingers he scooped some of the cum that was in the right nostril into the left. Then he spread cum all over the outside of the boy’s nose and snot-covered lips with his cock. He told the boy to snort the cum down and swallow it which Harry did.

Harry came instantly when he snorted down Snape’s cum. Harry had never been humiliated like that before and never thought of his nose as an erogenous zone. Noses were kind of gross honestly, but Harry thought that that was probably one of the reasons he had found this so arousing. And with Snape of all people. Nasty.

The man, already dressed, handed Harry a tissue and the boy wiped his face clean. “I think next time I’ll come in your ear” he whispered to the teen before gracefully walking out of the classroom, his cloak billowing behind him.

Harry could feel his cock harden once more at the greasy potion master’s words. He imagined cum dripping into his ear canal, blushed, and put on his clothes quickly. Harry brought a hand to his sore nose and realized that Snape hadn’t taken off the nose hooks. Harry de-tied them and took them off. He looked at them for a moment and put them in his pocket. He would give them back to the man next time. Harry walked back to Gryffindor tower, aroused by the feeling of some of Snape’s cum still up his nose.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was re-watching a porn clip that I really like and that’s how I came up with the idea for this one. If anyone wants a link to the weird nose torture porno let me know (I doubt any of you will haha)  
> Oh btw, did anyone catch that Mawaru Penguindrum reference?
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, please check out my website where I post updates and sneak peaks for all my stories. All my fics are on there plus other stories that will not be posted on this site or any fanfiction website. For more details check it out at: https://finniansiog.home.blog/


End file.
